Reaching You
by Nnatsuki
Summary: "Kau tahu… kau manusia yang sangat menarik… untuk di bawa bersamaku… " Lanjut Lucy sambil menyeringai. / Dia hanya tersenyum simpul sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Berarti kau mau berbagi cerita sedikit tentang kebiasaan kaummu menculik orang-orang kami…?" / "Kami hanya mengambil kembali yang di takdirkan untuk menjadi milik kami, para duyung… "Bad Sumarry/Mystery!AU RnR?


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Reaching You

By Nnatsuki

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, Mystery, Urban Legend, Alur cepat

.

Ada sebuah daerah di selatan negara Fiore… daerah yang cukup terkenal sebagai tempat wisata… karena di daerah itu terdapat pantai-pantai indah yang mengelilingi hampir setengah daerah itu… membuat bagian utara daerah tersebut menjadi satu-satunya jalan masuk darat menuju derah tersebut.

Derah tersebut begitu terkenal dengan _Sea Food,_ tarian pantai yang memukau, olahraga pantai yang menantang, tempat menikmati _Sun Set_ terbaik, dan tempat peristirahatan untuk melepaskan kesesakkan dalam menjalani kehidupan. Sungguh tempat yang pantas mendapat sebutan "Surga Dunia".

Biasanya… daerah terkenal juga memiliki hewan atau tumbuhan endemik yang hidup di sana.

Begitupun dengan daerah pantai ini. Tapi mungkin kata hewan atau tumbuhan bukanlah kata yang tepat.

Karena… makhluk yang meniami lautan luas di daerah itu adalah makhluk yang di takuti oleh penduduk sekitar dan menjadi legenda.

Makhluk penguasa lautan yang biasa kita sebut 'Putri Duyung'…. makhluk yang di curigai sebagai tersangka atas ratusan ribu kasus hilangnya para pria secara misterius… yang telah terjadi di daerah ini sejak puluhan tahun lalu…

.

.

.

.

Cuuurrr...

Satu cangkir kopi telah terisi penuh. Kini dengan gerakan sederhana dari sebuah tangan kekar membuat teko kopi bergerak ke arah kanan, mengisi gelas lain dengan kopi hitam nan pekat.

Tuk.

Teko kopi kembali di letakkan di tempatnya, tangan kekar yang bekerja mengontrol teko tersebut berpindah tugas mengangkat salah satu cangkir kopi, tangan lainnya juga ikut bekerja mengangkat cangkir satunya.

Kaki milik orang itu berbalik ke belakang, berjalan pelan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari dapur tersebut. Sesaat pantulan wujud orang itu tertangkap oleh kaca di dapur, memperlihatkan sosok seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ dengan mata biru yang terus menahan kantuk…

Juga menahan perasaan gembira yang terus berkobar tak henti.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu berjalan tenang menyusuri kolidor. Jas putih panjang yang di gunakannya melambai setiap langkah pelan yang di ambil kedua kakinya. Wajahnya terlihat luar biasa lelah, tapi mata birunya terus berkilat akan rasa antusias akan sesuatu…

Sesuatu yang sudah _mereka_ tunggu-tunggu…

Tok! Tok!

Pemuda itu telah sampai di tempat tujuannya, sebuah ruangan yang tertutupi oleh pintu kayu bercat cokelat tua. Nampaknya seperti ruang pribadi milik seseorang.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Dirinya tahu si penghuni ruangan berada di dalam ruangan, namun dengan jahatnya si penghuni tidak mau bergerak sekedar membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

"Natsu-san! Bisakah kau bangun sebentar dari acara membaca hasil penelitian hari ini dan bukakan pintu menyebalkan ini!?" Seru si pemuda _blonde_ kesal.

Suara kursi yang tergeser pelan dan bunyi langkah kaki menujukkan ada tanda-tanda kebaikan si penghuni ruangan yang kini kita ketahui bernama Natsu itu.

Klek!

Terbukalah pintu ruangan itu, menujukkan sosok seorang pemuda berambut _pink_ yang tengah menatap si pemuda _blonde_ dengan dengan mata _onyx_-nya yang begitu dalam.

"Sting… sudah kubilang… jangan suka mendatangiku setelah penelitian… " Ucap si pemuda berambut _pink_ itu pelan, namun dengan nada berbahaya.

Pemuda berambut blonde bernama Sting hanya tertawa renyah, tidak memperdulikan ucapan atasannya itu. Tanpa meminta izin, Sting memasuki ruangan Natsu dengan santainya.

"Aku bawakan kopi untukmu, Natsu-san… karena kupikir harus ada seseorang yang datang mengecek kemari untuk mengingatkan padamu bahwa salah satu kebutuhan manusia yang penting adalah istirahat… " Ucap Sting sambil menaruh kedua cangkir kopi di atas meja berbentuk persegi yang terletak di dekat jendela ruangan itu.

Natsu menutup pintu ruangannya dan berjalan ke arah sofa yang terletak tepat di meja kopi untuknya siap di santap untuk mengembalikan dirinya kembali ke dunia, setelah hampir berkali-kali jiwanya tersedot ke dalam dunia mimpi.

Natsu menduduki sofa berwarna merah tua itu, tangan besarnya meraih cangkir kopi dan meminum minuman pahit-manis itu dalam diam.

Sting mengawasi gerak gerik atasannya tersebut. Baru setelah atasannya meletakkan kembali cangkir yang telah kosong itu, dirinya angkat bicara.

"Akhirnya datang juga saat-saat yang kita tunggu, _ne_…. rasanya satu tahun persiapan untuk datangnya hari itu bukanlah masalah. Asalkan mendapatkan salah satu dari _mereka_! Penelitian kita akan mendapatkan keberhasilan!"

Natsu menyenderkan tubuh letihnya ke punggung sofa. Sebuah senyum kecil terpahat di wajah tampan pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu.

"Aku tak akan tidur sampai waktunya tiba. Hari itu sudah kutunggu-tunggu sejak memegang jabatan di sini.. " Natsu menoleh ke arah Sting yang tengah menyeringai senang.

"_Akhirnya datang juga… pertemuanku denganmu, Putri Duyung…. "_

.

.

.

Di bagian selatan daerah ini, terdapat mercusuar yang tinggi menjulang mengedarkan lampu yang menyilaukan untuk mempermudah pengawasan di lautan, karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.45 malam dan penglihatan manusia telah di batasi dengan kegelapan malam.

Asam rokok nampak terlihat dari puncak mercusuar, menandakan adanya manusia yang tengah mengawasi lautan gelap dengan bantuan lampu besar yang menyoroti lautan membuat warna biru tua laut terlihat jelas.

Seorang pria bertubuh gemuk yang memiliki bentuk dagu yang juga unik, terdapat bentuk kotak mengelilingi setiap sisi dagunya, terus menghirup rokoknya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya ke laut lepas, tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang rokok di pekerjakan untuk menggenggam sebuah teropong.

Di samping pria bertubuh gemuk ini, seorang pria bertubuh gelap yang tampak lebih muda dari pria pertama, memiliki model rambut seperti bola besar menghiasi setiap sisi kepalanya─ kanan dan kiri, sibuk mengunyah _snack_ ringan yang di bawanya untuk teman berjaga.

"Aneh… " Gumam si pria bertubuh gelap, membuat si pria bertubuh gemuk melirik ke arahnya.

"Di pantai bagian selatan ini tidak di perbolehkan kapal untuk lewat, jadi untuk apa kita berjaga semalam suntuk ini?"

Pria bertubuh gemuk itu hanya bisa menggerang keras. Kenapa nasibnya begitu payah sampai harus bekerja bersama pria sebodoh ini?

"Kau tahu bukan!? Legenda Putri Duyung di sini!?" Ujar pria bertubuh gemuk ketus.

"Legenda tentang para laki-laki yang katanya di tangkap oleh Putri Duyung? Bukannya itu tidak nyata?" Jawab si pria bertubuh gelap.

Pria bertubuh gemuk itu menggeleng cepat, "Itu nyata… "

Pria bertubuh gelap menaikkan alisnya, tak yakin akan dua kata yang di keluarkan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Pria bertubuh gemuk itu memulai kisahnya, "Sejak dulu… ada banyak pria yang hilang saat berada di pantai daerah ini, baik pantai di daerah selatan, barat maupun timur… hilangnya mereka tak pernah di ketahui dan mulai ada rumor mengatakan ada makhluk yang senang menangkapi manusia untuk menjadi makanannya… " Pria itu berhenti sejenak.

"Tapi anehnya… _hanya_ _para pria yang hilang saat berada di pantai itu_… dan semua kejadian itu…. _hanya terjadi saat minggu pertama musim panas!_"

Pria bertubuh gelap itu menelan ludah, menangkap jalan cerita ini mulai mencekam.

"La-lalu… kenapa bisa ada sangkaan bahwa Putri Duyung-lah yang menangkap mereka?"

"Karena… setelah hampir puluhan tahun lamanya misteri ini berlangsung tanpa henti…. Akhirnya ada saksi mata yang membuktikan mengenai teori Putri Duyung sebagai biang keladi hilangnya pria-pria itu!"

Pria bertubuh gemuk kembali melanjutkan, "Sekitar tiga puluh tahun yang lalu… ada sepasang pengantin muda yang berbulan madu di sini… di pantai bagian selatan ini… mereka datang tepat saat musim panas di mulai… "

"Saat itu mereka pergi berenang di waktu malam… mereka tak peduli dengan segala legenda dan desas desus mengenai hilangnya para pria di pantai selatan ini… mereka bersenang-senang di sana… tak ada hal aneh sampai… " Pria bertubuh gemuk itu menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan.

"sampai ketika si pengantin pria terseret masuk ke dalam air saat dirinya hendak berenang ke tepi… istrinya yang sudah di tepi pantai tak sempat melakukan apa-apa… kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat… yang dia ingat hanyalah suaminya yang di tarik masuk ke air… "

"oleh tiga wanita yang memiliki ekor duyung… "

Pria bertubuh gelap itu hanya bisa diam, dirinya bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Hatinya menciut dan menyesal telah menyepelekan legenda ini.

"A-a-apa yang terjadi dengan si-si pengantin pria…?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak pernah di temukan." Mata kecil pria bertubuh gelap itu membesar.

"Pencarian sudah di lakukan berulang kali… tapi hasilnya… nihil.. " Tambah di pria bertubuh gemuk.

"Setelahnya… muncul kebijakan dari Pemerintah Fiore… untuk meneliti alasan penangkapan manusia oleh Putri Duyung… "

Pria bertubuh gemuk itu berbalik pelan, menatap sebuah gedung besar berwarna putih yang terletak di puncak tebing yang menjorok ke arah pantai.

"Di bangunlah tempat penelitian khusus untuk membongkar rahasia Putri Duyung itu," Pria bertubuh gemuk menunjuk ke arah gedung tadi.

"namun walau sudah di lakukan penelitian… belum ada hasil yang memuaskan untuk bisa mengupas habis misteri di daerah ini… "

"Kenapa? Bukannya yang ada di gedung itu orang-orang hebat semua?" Tanya pria bertubuh gelap lagi.

"Pertama, sedikitnya peneliti yang bersedia mengabdi untuk penelitian ini… kedua, yang paling sulit, untuk mendapatkan sampel… "

"Putri Duyung yang masih hidup… sangat di butuhkan untuk kesuksesan penelitian ini."

"Putri Duyung tak bisa di tangkap?" Tanya si pria bertubuh gelap.

"Sulit. Jauh lebih sulit dari menangkap makhluk air manapun… konon Putri Duyung memiliki kecepatan berenang yang luar biasa… kita yang hidup di darat tak akan bisa menyainginya… lautan adalah wilayah kekuasaan mereka… "

Hening mengintari kedua pengawas laut ini, menandakan akhir dari kisah sang penguasa lautan.

Pria bertubuh gemuk itu kembali menghadap laut dan terus mengisap rokoknya dalam diam. Sedangkan _partner_-nya hanya diam tak berkutik setelah mendengar cerita yang cukup membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak.

Pria bertubuh gelap itu kembali mengawasi laut dengan teropongnya, makanan ringan yang masih bersisa di biarkannya begitu saja. Hilang sudah selera makannya setelah mendengar legenda yang tidak bisa di terima akal sehat.

"Semoga Putri Duyung itu tidak menangkapku… " Ucap pria bertubuh gelap lirih karena takut.

"Tidak selama kau masih mempertahankan akal sehatmu… " Jawab pria bertubuh gemuk sambil tetap mengisap rokoknya.

Pria bertubuh gelap itu mengangguk singkat. Dia kembali melanjutkan pengawasannya.

Tidak ada yang aneh…. Sampai saat beberapa menit kemudian…

"H-hei! Ada yang aneh di arah jam lima!" Seru si pria bertubuh gelap.

Pria bertubuh gemuk langsung melihat arah jam lima dengan teropongnya.

Ada beberapa gelembung yang muncul di sana… gelembung air yang muncul secara cepat dan terus bertambah banyak.

Dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang muncul dari permukaan air…

Tangan wanita…

"Ada orang yang tenggelam!?" Tanpa menunggu respon dari rekannya, pria bertubuh gelap itu meluncur menuju tangga untuk turun menuju pantai.

"Bodoh! Tunggu dulu! Kembali ke sini!" Seru pria bertubuh gemuk.

Pria bertubuh gelap itu tak mempedulikan peringatan dari rekannya. Dia sudah sampai di bawah dan terus berlari menuju laut. Tangan wanita itu terus bergerak-gerak seolah meminta tolong.

Byuur!

Pria bertubuh gelap itu langsung terjun ke air, menyelam cepat menuju tempat dirinya melihat tangan wanita.

Pria itu menajamkan penglihatannya, dia harus menyelamatkan wanita itu sebelum pasokan oksigennya menipis.

Tunggu...

Kenapa wanita itu tidak terlihat...?

Pria itu menyelam lebih dalam... menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok seorang wanita...

Tak ada...

Pria itu mengumpat dalam hati... apa hanya dia yang terlalu cepat menyimpulkan?

Pria bertubuh gelap menyimpulkan akan kesalahan matanya, dia berbalik ke belakang berencana untuk berenang kembali ke atas.

Dan saat dirinya telah berbalik tiga ratus dua puluh derajat dari posisinya...

Pria itu telah di beri kejutan dengan penampakan orang yang dia cari...

Seorang wanita...

Yang bukan wanita biasa...

Seorang wanita─ atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis... yang tangah menatap pria bertubuh gelap itu dengan mata cokelat besarnya...

Pria itu ternganga... seketika dia lupa tempat dirinya berada... saat ini jiwa dan raganya tengah terpesona dengan gadis yang berada sekitar semeter dari posisinya...

Gadis itu cantik... sangat cantik... luar biasa cantik...

Dengan rambut _blonde_ panjang mencapai pinggang hingga menutupi dadanya... mata cokelat besar yang terlihat manis lebih manis dari madu... hidung yang mancung... bibir _plum_ yang siap di beri kecupatan... kedua pipi yang berwarna pink layaknya buah _cherry..._ kulit putih seperti mutiara...dan tubuh yang begiti aduhai..

Sayangnya... karena terlalu mengagumi kecantikan gadis misterius ini... pria bertubuh gelap itu tidak menyadari fakta terpenting dari gadis ini...

Sang gadis tidaklah memiliki kaki…

Justru sebuah ekor berwarna _pink_ cerah yang bersinar indah setiap gerakan pelannya.

Si pria bertubuh gelap itu kehilangan akal sehatnya… yang ada di pikirannya adalah kecantikan si Putri Duyung dan betapa dirinya ingin mengusai makhluk mitos itu.

Pria itu berenang mendekat… tangannya terulur ke depan… hendak mencoba menyentuh makhluk indah itu…

Si Putri Duyung tidak bergeming… dia hanya diam memperhatikan gerakan lambat si manusia…

Dalam hatinya… pria itu amat gembira melihat si Putri Duyung tidak mencoba melawan… langsung mengambil keputusan bahwa si Putri Duyung bersedia memberikan dirinya…

BUAGH!

Pria berkulit gelap itu terdorong ke belakang… dia di serang dengan kekuatan mengerikan dari ekor si Putri Duyung yang rupanya cukup kuat untuk membuat beberapa tulang dan giginya patah.

Pria itu masih cukup sadar untuk memproses kejadian yang begitu cepat itu … dia baru saja di pukul oleh ekor si Putri Duyung dengan begitu kuatnya… cukup kuat sampai beberapa tulang rusuknya patah…

Dan detik berikutnya… pria itu merasa kedua tangannya di tarik dan di seret untuk berenang lebih dalam oleh dua orang Putri Duyung yang lain…

Pria itu langsung memberontak… tapi tubuhnya yang cukup kekar itu tak lagi kuat untuk berbuat banyak… dampak dari serangan mengerikan dari Putri Duyung yang di pujanya tak lama tadi…

"_Ukh! Tolong! Lepaskan… ukh.. "_

Suara menyedihkan si pria itu pelan-pelan tak lagi terdengar. Si Putri Duyung berambut _blonde_ itu hanya tertawa geli.

Putri Duyung itu berbalik menghadap ke atas. Dengan sekali gerakan dari ekornya.. si Putri Duyung telah sampai ke permukaan…

Mata indahnya menatap ke arah pantai yang asing baginya… bibir mungilnya mengembangkan senyum jahat di wajah cantiknya…

"Saatnya berburu manusia… "

.

.

.

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

Pria bertubuh gemuk yang mengawasi dari mercusuar tengah berlari ke arah gedung penelitian. Napasnya teregah-engah karena jarak yang harus di tempuhnya menuju gedung berwarna putih itu cukup jauh, di tambah dia harus berlari.

"Oi! Wakaba!" Teriak si pria bertubuh gemuk itu.

Seorang pria berambut cokelat yang tengah merokok, tampaknya seorang penjaga dari gedung itu menoleh ketika namanya di panggil.

"Bona? Kenapa kau berlari seperti di kejar anjing begitu?" Tanya Wakaba heran.

"Bodoh! Ini bukan saatnya… " Pria yang rupanya bernama Bona itu berhenti di depan Wakaba sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Si Teebo! Orang yang ikut berjaga bersamaku! Mengira melihat wanita tenggelam dan tanpa mendengarkanku, dia pergi menyelam ke laut dan sampai sekarang tidak muncul!" Jelas Bona.

Mata sipit Wakaba seketika terbuka, "Sudah pasti ini perbuatan Putri Duyung!"

Wakaba langsung memasuki gedung bersama Bona, menuju meja berukuran sedang─ meja resepsionis, di sana seorang wanita berambut _pink_ tua panjang berpakaian seperti jas putih pajang khusus untuk peneliti tengah membaca beberapa lembar kertas.

"Sherry! Ini darurat!" Wanita berambut _pink_ tua itu menoleh ke arah depannya.

"Panggil Dragneel-san sekarang juga! Ini benar-benar gawat!" Jelas Wakaba setengah panik, membuat Sherry semakin bingung.

"Eh!? Tapi-"

"Ada apa…?" Suara _baritone_ terdengar dari belakang Wakaba dan Bona.

"Dragneel-san!" Ucap Sherry kembali di kagetkan dengan kedatangan pemimpinnya.

"Dragneel-san! Ini gawat! Temankupergimenyelamkelautkarenamengiraadawanitayangtenggelamdi sana! Sudahkuperingatkantapidiatakmaudengar! Sampai sekarang dia belum muncul dari laut!" Ungkap Bona cepat untuk yang kedua kalinya tanpa jeda.

Walau Bona menjelaskan perkara terlalu cepat, tapi begitu telinga Natsu Dragneel mendengar kata laut, wanita, dan tak muncul, dia sudah bisa menebak intinya.

"Sherry! Umumkan kepada semuanya untuk bersiaga di sektor masing-masing! Wakaba! Kumpulkan para penjaga yang lainnya! Bona! Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan temanmu itu! Ikut dengan Wakaba dan kerjakan perintahnya!" Ucap Natsu tegas, dia berbalik meninggalkan mereka semua.

Sherry langsung berlari menuju tangga yang terletak di dekat ruang resepsionis, Wakaba langsung berlari keluar gedung, Bona hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah sambil mengikuti Wakaba.

Natsu berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong yang begitu sepi, tangannya merongoh kantung celananya dan meraih sebuah ponsel. Tanpa melihat ke arah layar ponselnya, Natsu mengetik dengan cepat dan tepat.

"Sting! Bangun sekarang! Ada serangan Putri Duyung yang pertama! Lebih cepat dari yang kita perkirakan! Cepat kumpulkan anak buahmu dan komando mereka untuk rencana kedua! Aku ke sana sekarang juga!" Tanpa mempedulikan akan Sting mengerti perintahnya, Natsu langsung mematikan sambungannya.

"Akhirnya… akhirnya… kalian datang juga! Tunggu sampai kalian tertangkap!"

.

.

.

Putri Duyung berambut _blonde_ ini tengah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, menyenderkan punggungnya di sebuah batu karang besar. Ekornya tetap bergerak pelan, mempertahankan dirinya agar tetap mengapung. Tangan mungilnya menyisiri rambut indahnya. Bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyum kecil. Matanya menatap ke arah atas─ lebih tepatnya ke arah gedung penelitian.

"Ayahanda bilang… kita bisa menilai manusia dari cara mereka… mengenakan sesuatu yang menutupi tubuhnya yang di sebut pakaian… " Ucap Putri Duyung itu pelan.

"Aku lihat dari tadi manusia-manusia yang keluar dari sana… menggunakan pakaian yang baik… " Mata Putri Duyung itu berkilat licik.

"Berarti mereka haruslah… manusia yang lebih baik dari yang tadi di bawa oleh pelayanku… "

Putri Duyung itu tertawa kecil… tangannya terus menyisiri rambut pirang indahnya.

"Sekarang… bagaimana caranya menuju ke sana…? Tanpa menyentuh daratan… "

JRAAASSHSH!

Sang Putri Duyung menoleh ke arah suara keras seolah jatuh ke laut. Sebuah benda. Benda yang sangat di kenalinya. Datang dari arah jam sembilan.

Sebuah kapal. Kapal _galleon_ besar. Berisi beberapa orang yang berpakain lusuh dan berpakaian baik.

"Oh… " Desah Putri Duyung itu.

"Ide bagus… manusia yang hebat… "

Dan Putri Duyung cantik itu kembali menyelami laut.

.

.

.

"Ingat! Jangan sampai kalian terbuai dengan godaan Putri Duyung! Mereka makhluk setengah ikan licik yang ingin memakan kalian hidup-hidup!" Seru seorang pria tua yang mengenakan _eye patch_ di mata kanannya.

"HOOOO!" Seru anak buahnya.

"Apa benar Putri Duyung yang cantik jelita itu suka memakan manusia…? " Bisik seorang awak kepada temannya.

"Sepertinya be-" Mereka berdua langsung menutup rapat mulutnya begitu kapten mereka mendelik seram ke arah mereka.

"Cepat kerjakan apa yang sudah kuperintahkan, dasar pemalas! Kalian mau mendapat uang atau mati sia-sia!?" Gertak sang kapten

"Si-siap Kapten Purehito!" Dua anak buah itu lari ketakutan melaksanakan tugas mereka.

Kapal _galleon_ itu berlayar pelan menuju ke depan. Kapal terus berlayar sampai akhirnya berhenti setelah bergerak sepanjang empat puluh meter.

"Bagus! Kita lakukan penangkapan Putri Duyung di sini! Siapkan semuanya!"

Terlihat beberapa orang membawa beberapa boneka kayu besar yang berukuran seperti pria dewasa, lengkap dengan pakaian dan rambut palsu− sehingga semakin mirip manusia.

"Para pemancing! Cepat bekerja!" Perintah kapten Purehito.

Sekelompok orang datang ke arah orang-orang pembawa boneka kayu itu.

"Bersiaplah! Berhati-hatilah agar tidak tertarik tertarik ke laut!" Seru kapten Purehito.

"Siap!" Seru para pemancing. Mereka menyiapkan alat yang mirip seperti alat untuk memancing ikan, namun berukuran sangat besar sehingga harus di gunakan oleh dua orang sekaligus. Alat pemancing itu tersambung dengan boneka kayu yang mirip dengan pria.

"Akan kujelaskan sekali lagi! Kita di sini untuk menangkap Putri Duyung dengan cara yang berbeda! Boneka kayu itu adalah umpan untuk menarik perhatian Putri Duyung itu! Ketika mereka menarik boneka kayu itu ke dalam laut.. aktifkan perangkapnya! Perangkap itu berupa jaring kuat yang akan keluar dari mulut boneka! Jaring itu akan memenjarakan Putri Duyung yang membawa boneka kayu ini! Ketika itu, kalian para pemancing langsung menarik Putri Duyung itu ke atas kapal sebelum mereka bisa melarikan diri! Mengerti kalian semua!?" Jelas kapten Purehito.

"Mengerti!" Jawab semua awak kapal.

"Bagus! Sekarang lakukan!"

BRUYUR!

Empat buah boneka palsu itu telah di lempar ke arah laut. Para pengendali pancing mulai menggerakkan umpan mereka─ boneka kayu untuk seolah membuatnya seperti manusia yang tengah menyelam.

"Ide si Dragneel ini lumayan bagus juga! Sekarang kita membalik keadaan! Manfaatkan kebiasaan para Putri Duyung yang langsung menyerbu manusia yang masuk ke laut untuk menangkap mereka! Hohoho… " Gumam kapten Purehito tertawa licik.

"Kemungkinan gagal penangkapan ini sangat kecil… aku yakin penangkapan tahun ini akan berhasil… setelah bertahun-tahun kita terus gagal mendapatkan Putri Duyung yang masih hidup… " Lanjut kapten Purehito.

"Kapten Purehito! Boneka kayu nomor tiga di tarik ke dalam laut!" Lapor salah satu pemancing.

"Boneka nomor satu juga!"

"Boneka nomor dua juga!"

"Boneka nomor empat juga!"

"Tunggu beberapa saat! Jika mereka sudah menyelam cukup jauh, aktifkan perangkapnya!" Seru kapten Purehito.

"Baik!" Jawab para pemancing.

Sepuluh detik… dua puluh detik… tiga puluh detik…

"Sekarang!" Teriak kapten Purehito.

Perangkap jaring di aktifkan. Dengan aktifnya perangkap, boneka kayu akan terlepas dari genggaman Putri Duyung dan akan tenggelam ke laut.

Terdengar dari bawah laut sana, suara-suara yang mirip beberapa wanita yang terdengar amat panik.

"Angkat mereka! Cepat!"

"Huoo!" Para awak saling membantu untuk menarik pancingan yang menjadi lebih berat, mereka menarik secepat mungkin sebelum Putri Duyung melarikan diri.

Tak lama kemudian, jaring penangkap Putri Duyung muncul ke permukaan, berhasil menangkap dua hingga tiga orang Putri Duyung di setiap jaring.

"Huooo! Putri Duyung! Kita berhasil!" Sorak seluruh awak kapal.

"Bodoh! Tetap fokus dalam pekerjaan kalian! Jangan sampai kalian yang nantinya di tarik ke laut oleh Putri Duyung!" Raung kapten Purehito yang membuat para anak buahnya kembali menarik kuat jaring.

Para Putri Duyung itu berteriak kencang berusaha merusak jaring yang memerangkap mereka. Sialnya jaring-jaring itu cukup kuat, bahkan mereka tak sanggup merusaknya.

Para Putri Duyung itu semakin ketakutan, mereka semakin berontak. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menuju ke darat, wilayah paling terlarang bagi seorang Putri Duyung.

Kapten Purehito tak bisa membendung perasaan senang dan bangganya, dia tertawa menggelegar seraya telah menemukan harta karun terbaik.

"Cepat laporkan ke markas! Mereka harus segera ta-"

BUAK!

"Uagh!?" Para awak kapal kehilangan keseimbangan mereka dan jatuh. Kapal _galleon_ yang mereka tumpangi bergerak terombang-ambing karena membentur sesuatu.

BUAK!

Kembali semua awak kapal terjatuh oleh gaya besar yang membuat kapal terombang-ambing.

"Aneh! Tidak ada ombak tapi kenapa kapal bisa tergunjang seperti ini!?" Seru seorang awak kapal.

Para Putri Duyung yang tertangkap ikut heran, kenapa kapal milik manusia itu bisa bergerak begitu liar…?

BUAK!

"Pertahankan diri kalian! Jangan sampai terlempar ke laut!" Seru kapten Purehito memperingatkan anak buahnya.

Semua penghuni kapal memegang sesuatu di dekat mereka erat-erat. Bahkan tugas untuk menarik jaring masuk ke dalam kapal terlupakan begitu saja.

ZRAS!

Jaring-jaring berisi para Putri Duyung jatuh ke lautan. Mereka bersorak kegirangan karena mimpi buruk mereka menyentuh daratan telah sirna.

"Sial! Tangkapan kita lepas!" Kapten Purehito berusaha berdiri dan merangkak pelan-pelan, takut serangan misterius itu kembali datang. Setelah sekitar dua menit tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya serangan susulan, kapten Purehito segera berdiri dan berlari ke arah alat pancing, di ikuti anak buahnya.

Tidak ada… para Putri Duyung itu telah melarikan diri… di lihat dari empat buah jaring yang mengambang di permukaan…

"Sial!" Kapten Purehito memukul dinding kapal kuat.

Para awak kapal juga ikut kecewa, mereka tidak bisa melaksanakan tugas dengan baik.

"Hai manusia… "

Semua penghuni kapal menoleh ke bawah─ ke arah laut.

Sang Putri Duyung berambut _blonde_ itu tersenyum misterius ke arah para manusia yang kebingungan dan terpesona dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba… dan tidak di undang..

.

.

.

Sekitar dua puluhan pasang mata memandang benda berbentuk balok itu dengan tak percaya, otak cerdas mereka pun tidak habis pikir karena mengira mereka tidak akan bisa melihat makhluk mitos itu di hadapan mereka semua.

Sepasang mata yang berada di posisi terdepan dari dua puluhan orang-orang yang membeku di tempatnya, si pemilik mata _onyx_ berambut _pinkish_ ini… juga tidak menyangka akan pemandangan yang di saksikan langsung oleh matanya.

Seorang. Putri Duyung. Berada. Di dalam. Sebuah. Peti kaca.

Putri Duyung. Yang. Masih. Hidup.

Hidup!

Pemuda berambut _pink_ itu benar-benar tak menyangka, matanya akan menatap satu sama lain dengan mata cokelat besar milik si Putri Duyung berambut _blonde_ yang berekor _pink_ cerah ini. Putri Duyung yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa takut, justru menatap satu-satu manusia asing di depannya dengan wajah angkuh.

"Bagaimana Dragneel-san…. Lihat kami berhasil menangkap Putri Duyung! Sudah kubilang aku tak akan membuatmu kecewa!" Seru kapten Purehito penuh bangga.

Natsu menoleh sesaat ke arah pria tua itu sebelum kembali meneliti Putri Duyung itu. Ekor _pink_ mudanya bergerak santai, mata cokelatnya menelusuri ruangan utama untuk penelitian dengan bosan, tangan mungilnya sesekali menyentuh rambutnya dan bermain dengannya. Sikapnya begitu tenang, tidak merasa tertekan.

Sikap santainya tentu menjadi pertanyaan utama bagi Ketua Badan Penelitian Putri Duyung ini.

Natsu melangkah maju, mendekati peti kaca yang berisi makhluk mitos yang sangat ingin di temuinya sejeka bertahun-tahun yang lalu, membungkuk hingga matanya sejajar dengan Putri Duyung yang tidak di ragukan pemuda ini… cantik..

"Kau tak merasa takut…?" Tanya Natsu langsung tanpa perkenalan.

Putri Duyung itu tertegun. Lima detik kemudian dia tertawa kecil, membuat para lelaki menelan ludah mereka akan kecantikannya─ minus Natsu yang tetap memperhatikannya.

"Bukankah itu pertanyaan untukmu dan kaki tanganmu…?" Putri Duyung itu balik bertanya.

Natsu tersenyum kecil, Putri Duyung ini cukup pintar bersilat lidah.

"Mungkin iya… tapi aku mengharapkan jawaban darimu, Nona… " Jawab Natsu.

Putri Duyung itu tertawa, "Daratan mungkin wilayah kekuasaan kalian, para manusia… tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk kami bisa berkunjung sebentar… "

Natsu tersenyum kecil, "Lautan mungkin wilayah kalian, para duyung… tapi bukan berarti kami tidak bisa datang untuk menyapa penghuninya… "

Putri Duyung itu berdecak kecil, "Kau pintar berkata-kata… tolong ingatkan teman-teman manusiamu untuk tidak mengotori laut dengan jaring dan mencoba menculik para Duyung!"

"Dan tolong ingatkan juga untuk teman-teman duyungmu untuk tidak membuat polusi suara atas teriakan minta tolong manusia yang kalian culik seenaknya!"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa tercengang menatapi keduanya, ketika dua orang jenius bertemu dan berbicara, mereka seolah lupa mereka tengah menjejakkan kaki bersama orang lain.

Dan yang membuat orang-orang di sana tak habis pikir… keduanya berasal dari bangsa yang berbeda… namun terlihat begitu cocok dalam menjalin hubungan khusus yang di sebut _musuh_.

Natsu kembali berdiri dan menghadap ke semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Kita mulai penelitiannya besok! Sekarang beristirahatlah dahulu!" Ujar Natsu kepada para peneliti yang di pimpinnya.

"Wakaba! Suruh anak buahmu mengangkut peti ini ke tempat yang sudah kutentukan!" Perintah Natsu yang langsung di sambut angukan mantap Wakaba.

"Purehito! Ke ruanganku sekarang!" Perintah Natsu yang ketiga. Kapten Purehito dan anak buahnya tersenyum puas mendengar perintah itu, bayaran yang di janjikan akan berada di tangan mereka sebentar lagi.

Natsu melemparkan tatapan terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, sang Putri Duyung hanya tersenyum kecil dengan mata _innocence_.

.

.

.

Putri Duyung _blonde_ itu melihat tempat dirinya di kurung, sebuah benda berbentuk kotak yang berukuran enam kali dari ukuran tubuhnya dan berwarna transparan, membuatnya dapat melihat jelas tempat yang di sebut ruangan tanpa jendela, yang di ketahuinya dari manusia-manusia bau yang membawanya kemari.

"Huh… rupanya manusia yang ada di dalam sini sama bodohnya dengan yang kutemui di laut tadi! Ah! Tidak! Ada satu yang cukup pintar… " Putri Duyung menjilat bibir bawahnya pelan, mengingat percakapan dengan manusia laki-laki yang cukup berani mengajaknya bicara.. dan nampaknya dialah yang memimpin manusia-manusia di sini, di lihat nada bicaranya yang terkesan senang memerintah.

"Kira-kira di mana dia sekarang…? Mungkin sedang terlelap…? Oh! Kuharap dia memimpikanku… " Putri Duyung itu terkikik manja.

Kriet!

Putri Duyung ini menoleh ke arah benda yang seingatnya bernama pintu itu tengah terbuka pelan…

Membuat sang Putri Duyung itu langsung memasang wajah bahagia begitu wujud manusia berambut _pink_ -lah yang datang.

Manusia itu berjalan santai menuju ke arah penjara uniknya ─yang di sebut akuarium oleh manusia-manusia bau yang membawanya─ mata _onyx_ yang berwarna sama dengan batu obsidian itu menatapnya tajam, yang membuat sang Putri Duyung semakin ingin _mengusainya_.

Natsu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya setelah dirinya memutuskan bahwa inilah jarak terdekat dengan akuarium.

Mereka berdua saling pandang satu sama lain. Hanyut dalam pikiran dan terkaan masing-masing.

Putri Duyung itu mendekatkan wajah cantiknya hingga hampir menyentuh dinding akuarium, "Kau manusia aneh… di saat semua kaki tanganmu pergi tidur… kau masih saja terjaga… " Ujar si Putri Duyung tetap menggerakan ekorknya ke atas dan ke bawah.

Natsu tetap menatap Putri Duyung berambut _blonde _itu tanpa mencoba memberikan tangapan, si Putri Duyung itu tersenyum kecil tidak memaksakan tangapan.

Untuk Putri Duyung seperti dirinya yang lebih sering melihat manusia laki-laki tua, melihat seorang manusia laki-laki yang masih muda dan _segar_ merupakan sebuah berkah yang patut di syukuri.

Apalagi dengan pemuda berambut _pink_ yang berada begitu dekat dengannya, sampai si Putri Duyung itu dapat mencium bau harum tubuh manusia itu, manusia yang membuat Putri ini cukup di buat terkejut dengan warna rambutnya, namun dengan wajah tampan dan terkesan tegas membuat warna rambutnya justru menjadi pelengkap kesempurnaan wujud fisiknya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seolah aku ini adalah hidangan penutup…?" Ujar Natsu pelan sambil terus mengawasi gerakan si Putri Duyung.

"Oh!" Hanya itu respon si Putri Duyung.

"Jika ini mengganggumu … jadilah anak baik dan temani aku sampai fajar tiba… " Putri Duyung itu mengedipkan matanya jahil. Natsu membuang napas panjang, sekaligus berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya─ rasa panas dari tawa manis yang terus memberikan sensasi yang menggairahkan.

Putri Duyung _blonde_ itu tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar. Dirinya benar-benar merasa tertarik dengan manusia ini. Melihat pemuda tampan di depannya, yang begitu tegas dan dingin, mengingatkannya pada sosok ayahanda-nya.

Di tambah karena mungkin pemuda inilah satu-satunya manusia laki-laki muda dan tampan. Yah… sebenarnya ada seorang lagi, manusia berambut _blonde_ bermata biru yang selalu menempel dengan manusia _pinkish_ ini. Tapi manusia berambut _blonde_ itu terlalu berisik dan membuat Putri _blonde_ ini ingin sekali meloncat keluar dan memberikan pukulan maut ekornya.

Tapi tidak. Menyerang pemuda berisik seperti dia bukanlah alasan yang bagus hanya untuk membuang tenaga.

Putri Duyung ini berhenti menggerakkan ekornya, dirinya memposisikan ekornya untuk seolah menjadi kursi agar dirinya bisa duduk santai.

Putri Duyung itu kembali meneliti Natsu. Pakaian berwarna putih yang cukup panjang sampai hampir menutupi kakinya dan pakaian yang memiliki sesuatu berbentuk buntar di depannya juga tersusun rapi sampai ke bawah kini di gantikan dengan pakaian yang tidak memiliki satupun benda bundar itu. Untuk pakaian kaki- Entahlah! Bagi Putri Duyung ini bentuknya sama saja, panjang dan menutup sampai ke mata kaki.

Kalau dirinya tidak salah… nama manusia ini adalah Natsu… itulah nama yang di sebutkan oleh si manusia _blonde_ berisik tadi.

Putri Duyung _blonde_ ini beranda-andai akan arti nama itu. Apa artinya adalah ganggang? Rumput laut? Mutiara? Atau-

"Musim panas."

Putri Duyung _blonde_ ini tertegus sesaat sebelum menyadari bahwa pemuda Natsu ini telah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Maaf.. tapi aku tidak bertanya padamu… " Ucar Putri Duyung _blonde_ ini.

Natsu hanya tersenyum kecil, "Kalau begitu cobalah berusaha untuk tidak mengucapkan apa yang tengah kau pikirkan secara tidak sadar… "

Pipi mulus si Putri Duyung bersemu merah, malu akan kebiasaan anehnya itu datang di tempat, waktu dan orang yang salah.

"Musim panas…? Musim yang ada di bumi yang membuat kalian manusia merasa panas dan sering pergi berenang ke laut?" Tanya Putri _blonde_ memastikan.

"Ya be-" Ucapan untuk membenarkan si Putri Duyung terpotong.

Natsu berbicara dalam hati, _'Tunggu! Kenapa dia tahu arti musim panas!? Bukannya di laut tidak ada musim panas!? Jangan-jangan…'_

"Kalian para duyung… jangan-jangan juga mempelajari ilmu-ilmu yang di pelajari kami, manusia!? Seperti ilmu bahasa!? Jika tidak, harusnya kau tak tahu pengertian dari musim panas!" Ujar Natsu beruntun.

Putri Duyung itu mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Entahlah… "

Natsu hanya diam. Dirinya juga sudah menduga Putri Duyung ini tak akan menjawabnya..

"Siapa namamu…?" Tanya Natsu merubah topik.

Putri Duyung itu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Kau tak perlu tahu… "

"Rasanya tak adil jika kau mengetahui namaku sedangkan aku tidak tahu… juga tidaklah pantas bagiku memanggilmu 'Putri Duyung'."

"Bukan masalah bagiku kamu ingin memanggilku seperti apa… "

"_Kumohon_… "

Putri Duyung itu menatap sesaat ke arah Natsu, sebelum kembali memandang lantai akuarium.

"Lucy… "

Entah kenapa… pemuda berambut _pink_ ini merasakan sengatan kecil yang menjalari tubuhnya saat sebuah nama yang terangkai dari empat huruf itu di sebutkan dengan malu-malu oleh Lucy si Putri Duyung.

"Nama yang indah… " Puji Natsu sambil memperhatikan ke arah depan, tanpa menyadari sebuah senyuman terpoles di wajah tampannya.

Putri Duyung bernama Lucy itu tidak malu-malu menunjukkan kecantikan agungnya dengan senyuman menawan yang di bentuk oleh bibir ranum yang mengeluarkan suara lembut bagaikan sutera.

"Kau tahu… kau manusia yang sangat menarik… " Ucap Lucy sambil memangku wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, terus menatap Natsu seolah pemuda itu adalah mutiara terindah yang pernah di lihatnya.

Natsu mengangkat alis kirinya sambil menatap Lucy aneh, memberikan isyarat raut wajah untuk Lucy melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong dramatis.

"Manusia yang menarik untuk di bawa bersamaku… " Lanjut Lucy sambil menyeringai. Mata cokelatnya berkilat antusias.

Natsu tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya tersenyum simpul sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, tanpa memutus kontak mata dengan Putri Duyung _blonde_ ini.

"Oh." Jawab Natsu.

"Berarti kau mau berbagi cerita sedikit tentang kebiasaan kaummu menculik orang-orang kami…?"

Lucy tertawa sarkastik. Dia mengangkat jari telunjuk kanan di depan wajah cantiknya. Telunjuk tangan kanannya bergerak pelan-pelan ke arah Natsu hingga…

Tangan kanannya menembus kaca akuarium…

Mata Natsu melebar melihat kejadian itu. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Lipatan tangannya mengendur. Kejadian yang jelas sulit di percaya oleh orang ilmiah seperti dirinya.

"Natsu.. Natsu… " Ucap Lucy sambil menggeleng-gelengkan telunjuknya secara lamban.

"Hal-hal yang mencangkup tentang kami tidaklah boleh di ketahui oleh manusia sepertimu… " Ucap Lucy. Jari telunjuknya yang panjang dan ramping ini menyapu pelan bibir Natsu yang masih mematung dan memproses kembali kejadian yang di lakukan oleh Putri Duyung ini.

"Lagipula… " Jari-jari Lucy berpindah tempat ke rambut _pink_ Natsu dan mulai membelai pelan rambut pemuda di depannya.

"_Kami hanya mengambil kembali yang di takdirkan untuk menjadi milik kami, para duyung… "_

Kedua mata Natsu melebar sesaat setelah mendengar penjelas singkat namun memiliki arti yang misterius yang membuat otak pemuda rambut _pink_ ini bekerja mengartikan kata demi kata yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Yah… terkadang para duyung melakukan kesalahan dalam menilai… yang mengakibatkan 'Salah Tangkap'… mereka malah membawa manusia polos yang tak tahu apa-apa… " Lucy tersenyum kecil seraya menyudahi penjelajahannya di rambut Natsu yang tak di sangkanya akan terasa luar biasa lembut bagaikan _jelly_ rumput laut yang amat di sukainya.

"Lalu… apa yang kalian lakukan dengan korban 'Salah Tangkap' itu…?" Tanya Natsu yang baru menyadari dirinya telah menahan napas selama mendengar penjelasan Lucy yang tak terduga.

"Meninggalkannya? Lalu membiarkannya di makan oleh monster laut?"

Natsu menekan bibirnya rapat-rapat hingga tipis seolah bibirnya hanyalah dua buah garis tipis.

"Oh! Jangan khawatir! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu di makan oleh monster laut!_ Kau akan_ _kujaga baik-baik… "_ Ujar Lucy sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya.

Natsu mendengus pelan. Wajahnya yang sempat terkejut kini kembali tenang.

"Kau memang berani… " Ungkap Natsu.

"Kau berakting menyelematkan teman-temanmu yang berhasil tertangkap dan mengorbankan dirimu untuk di tangkap oleh Purehito, bukan…?"

Lucy tersenyum lebih lebar.

_Penilaiannya tidak salah… laki-laki ini memang orang yang pantas untuknya…_

"Kau pintar juga… " Balas Lucy.

"Sebagai hadiah… akan kuberikan sedikit rahasia… "

Lucy meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dinding akurium, sedetik kemudian kedua tangannya telah menembus dinding kaca itu seolah kaca akurium itu adalah benda semu tak kasat mata. Lucy terus mendorong tubuhnya untuk keluar menembus dinding kaca kurungannya.

Natsu yang sedikit terkejut bergerak _reflex_ menangkap tubuh Lucy yang datang ke arahnya. Tangan kekarnya mengunci pinggang Lucy rapat, Natsu dapat merasakan kedua tangan Lucy melingkari lehernya dengan kepalanya di tempatkan di bahu kirinya.

"Perhatikan baik-baik ekorku… " Bisik Lucy di dekat telinga Natsu dan mendesah pelan mengeluarkan napas hangatnya, menggelitik seluruh bagian tubuh pemuda berambut _pink_ itu.

Perhatian Natsu langsung tertuju ke ekor milik Putri Duyung ini yang kini…

… telah berganti wujud… dari sebuah ekor berwarna _pink_… menjadi sepasang kaki manusia yang kecil dan mulus…

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap langsung Natsu ke mata _onyx_-nya, "Kau lihat… kenapa para duyung begitu takut menyentuh daratan…? Karena ekor kami akan langsung berubah menjadi kaki manusia… "

Natsu tetaplah terkejut akan kejutan dari Lucy, tapi kini bisa mengontrol reaksi dan ekspresi wajahnya… hanya menggelengkan kepalanya takjub.

"Kuakui kalian makhluk Tuhan yang luar biasa…. " Ucap Natsu sambil mengelus pelan pinggang Lucy.

Tangan Lucy melepas ikatannya dari leher Lucy, bergerak menyentuh kedua pipi tan pemuda itu seraya menarik wajah Natsu untuk menatap mata cokelatnya dalam-dalam.

Natsu tak lagi bisa terus berakting dingin di depan Putri Duyung ini, bibir merah tuanya bergerak membentuk setengah seringai setengah cengiran yang langsung di nilai Lucy sebagai senyum favoritnya.

"Enam puluh lima kali… "

"Eh?" Senyum Lucy memudar perkataan pemuda di depannya.

"Jantungmu berdetak enam puluh lima kali dalam satu menit… lalu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu jantungmu berdetak delapan puluh kali dalam satu menit. Begitu antusiaskah untuk segera menangkapku?"

Kini giliran Lucy yang di beri kejutan kecil.

"Oh… sepertinya bukan hanya aku di sini yang punya keistimewaan… " Ujar Lucy seraya tertawa kecil.

"Takdir kita sepertinya sudah tertulis indah… " Lucy menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan wajah liar.

"Kau milikku Dragneel… "

Natsu mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum mengejek, seolah menantang.

"Aku di sini bersedia membuang waktu tidurku untuk mencapai tujuanku.. Lucy… " Tubuh Lucy bergetar sesaat mendengar suara _baritone_ Natsu menyebutkan namanya dengan nada lambat.

"dan dengan berat hati kau juga harus menerima takdirmu… kau milikku sekarang."

Darah Lucy bergemuruh tak terkendali, tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan gembiranya, perasaan yang sama saat dirinya di beri hadiah terbaik.

Tapi kini… hadiah yang akan di bawanya pulang adalah seorang manusia yang luar biasa tampan yang baru saja mendeklarasikan kepemilikan atas dirinya.

"Oh.. lalu apa tujuanmu itu…? Membunuhku untuk mengetahui apa yang sebaiknya tak di ketahui manusia…?" Tanya Lucy dengan nada lambat.

Natsu mendengus kecil, tangan kanannya melepas pegangannya di pinggang Lucy dan bergerak untuk mengelus pelan pipi kanan Lucy.

"Kau akan segera tahu… "

Lucy mendesah kecil. Kaki manusianya yang sendari tadi diam, bergerak naik turun seperti gerakan ekor duyungnya.

"Oh Natsu… " Desah Lucy. Putri Duyung ini merebahkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Natsu -tak memperdulikan pakaian pemuda favoritnya ini mulai basah- dan kembali melingkari leher kekar Natsu.

"Kau atau aku..? Siapa yang akan berhasil dalam mencapai tujuannya…?"

Natsu tersenyum kecil seraya mengembalikan tangan kanannya untuk kembali mengeratkan tautan tangannya di pingang Lucy.

"Aku tidak bilang salah satu dari kita harus kalah dan menerima nasib menyedihkan di kusai oleh salah satu… "

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya meminta penjelasan lebih namun langsung di cegah oleh jati telunjuk Natsu yang menempel di bibirnya untuk tidak mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kita sama-sama ingin mencapai tujuan masing-masing… tidak ada yang mau mengalah… tidak ada yang mau berhenti… masing-masing ingin menang, bukan…? Karena itulah… " Natsu melempar senyum menawannya.

"… mari berkerja sama."

Sebelum bisa mengajukan pertanyaan, bibir merah muda Lucy telah di kunci kuat-kuat oleh ciuman hangat dari pemuda favoritnya.

Siapa sangka manusia bernama Natsu Dragneel rupanya adalah manusia dengan seribu satu kejutan…

.

.

.

Matahari belum muncul dari ranjang peristirahatannya, namun rasa hangat sudah bisa di rasakan, melumpuhkan rasa dingin dari angin malam yang menusuk.

Rasa hangat yang mengingatkan Lucy si Putri Duyung ini akan kehangatan manusia laki-laki bernama Natsu Dragneel yang menjadi temannya selama menunggu datangnya fajar.

Tunggu! Fajar!?

Sontak kelopak mata Lucy membuka cepat, matanya berkedip-kedip cepat, membuat efek indah karena bulu matanya begitu lentik, matanya mencari-cari sosok manusia yang bersamanya semalaman ini.

Kemana perginya Natsu!? Dan kenapa bisa-bisanya dia tertidur pulas karena terhanyut mendengar detak jantung yang tenang dan damai milik pemuda tampan yang sebentar lagi akan di bawa ke rumahnya!?

Lucy segera menyadari.. dirinya telah kembali menjadi sosok duyung di karenakan dia telah kembali ke akuariumnya.

Apa yang terjadi saat dirinya tertidur!? Apakah dia telah di minumi racun!? Tidak! Tidak! Jika benar, maka dia sudah menjadi mayat duyung yang mengambang di akuarium ini.

Lucy menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, dirinya mengumpat keras dalam hati akan ruangan sialan yang tidak punya jendela satu pun, berkat ruangan terkutuk ini dirinya tak bisa memprediksi waktu sekarang!

Walau bisa merasakan rasa hangat matahari, tetaplah tidak bisa di jadikan patokan waktu. Dia harus menepati janji dengan ayahanda-nya!

Oh! Di mana Natsu!? Lucy membutuhkan Natsu karena sekalipun dirinya bisa kabur dari ruangan lucu ini, dia tak mau mengambil resiko menimbulkan keributan.

"Hei Luce! Sudah bangun rupanya..?" Karena paniknya Putri _blonde_ ini, sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan pemuda yang di carinya.

"Natsu!" Seru Lucy lega. Natsu tersenyum puas melihat gadisnya sudah bangun dan cukup sadar sampai mampu memberinya tatapan seram.

"Kau! Beraninya meninggalkanku begitu saja!? Dan kenapa kau mengembalikanku ke akuarium ini!?" Gertak Lucy di lanjuti pertanyaan beruntun.

Natsu yang terus berjalan ke arah tempatnya dengan senyum menawan yang terus terukir di wajah tampannya.

Natsu mengetuk-ngetuk dinding kaca akuarium itu, "Keluarlah Luce.. " Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar nama panggilan barunya itu.

"Jawablah dahulu pertanyaanku!" Titahnya.

Natsu menggeleng, "Satu kejadian akan segera menjawab semua pertanyaanmu… baik yang lalu maupun yang sekarang… "

Lucy terperangah mengingat percakapan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. Dengan gesit Lucy mengeluarkan tubuhnya dengan kekuatan supranatural-nya. Natsu segera menangkap tubuh Lucy yang kini telah berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan!" Desis Lucy sambil menatap Natsu tajam.

Natsu hanya mendengus, dia melepas kaus yang di kenakannya dengan cepat dan langsung memakaikannya ke tubuh Lucy.

"Hei! Aku tak butuh benda aneh milik kaummu ini!" Hardik Lucy.

"Bisakah kau tenang sedikit!? Kita tak punya banyak waktu!" Balas Natsu yang langsung menggendong Lucy ala seorang putri dan berjalan cepat keluar ruangan tanpa peduli untuk kembali menutupnya.

Natsu melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri dengan teliti. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan kehadiran orang lain.

Natsu tersenyum licik sebelum menoleh ke Lucy yang benar-benar bingung.

"Tautkan kedua tanganmu ke leherku. Jangan sampai kau terjatuh. Mengerti?" Perintah Natsu.

Lucy hanya menjawab dengan pandangan tidak suka, yang tidak di persoalkan oleh Natsu, toh Lucy tetap melakukan perintahnya.

Natsu segera berlari dari ruangan tempat Lucy di kurung selama semalam ini, Lucy yang melihat ke belakang Natsu mulai menyadari sesuatu ganjil.

Tidak ada satupun manusia yang datang melewati jalan yang mereka lalui…

Dan Lucy akhirnya mengerti sebabnya setelah mereka keluar dari gedung penelitian ini. Putri Duyung ini melihat si penjaga gedung yang jika tak salah bernama Wakaba itu tengah tertidur pulas, di lihat dari suara berisik yang di produksinya dan membuat telinga Lucy berdeging ngilu akan suara jeleknya.

Lucy juga menyadari… mereka berjalan- bukan! Berlari lebih tepatnya, menjauhi gedung bercat putih itu.

Natsu… pergi membawanya tanpa memberitahu anak buah manusianya!? Tidak! Bukan tidak memberitahu! Tapi…

Sengaja membuat mereka tak tahu…

Lucy tetap tak habis pikir, perjalanannya di bawa lari oleh Natsu dari gedung itu terasa amat singkat, entah hanya perasaanya atau memang kenyataan, karena wajahnya telah berubah ceria begitu tubuhnya merasakan hangatnya matahari pagi, hidungnya mencium aroma pantai, kulitnya merasakan desiran pelan angin, dan matanya menangkap panorama laut yang di cintainya.

Natsu membawanya ke laut!?

Natsu akhirnya berhenti berlari setelah kakinya merasakan dinginnya air laut. Dia dan Lucy telah sampai di tepi laut.

Dan untuk kali pertama… setelah tujuh belas tahun seorang Natsu Dragneel terperangkap di penjara bernama Gedung Penelitian Khusus Makhluk Mistis Air… dirinya bisa tersenyum lebar.

Lucy cukup di buat terkejut melihat senyum, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah cengiran, cengiran layaknya seorang anak kecil yang di bebaskan untuk bermain seharian.

"Natsu… kau… tersenyum… " Ucap Lucy perlahan.

Natsu menoleh ke arahnya, tetap mengeluarkan cengirannya, "Siapapun akan tersenyum jika telah keluar dari penjaranya, Lucy… "

Natsu mulai berenang pelan menuju ke laut yang lebih dalam. Dirinya menarik Lucy dalam rangkulannya agar gadis yang telah kembali ke wujud duyungnya itu tidak pergi.

Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari pantai, Natsu berhenti berenang dan menghadap Lucy yang masih bingung akan segala kejadian yang di alaminya.

"Kau tahu Luce… " Tiga kata dari Natsu berhasil mendapat perhatian Lucy dari proses berpikir Putri Duyung itu, "tujuanku menangkap Putri Duyung bukan untuk meneliti tingkah laku mapun morfologi kalian. Bukan juga untuk membunuh dan menjadikan kalian barang pajangan museum…

tapi untuk memintamu, Lucy… memintamu untuk membawaku bersamamu ke tempat Putri Duyung berada… "

Bukan main Lucy terkejut mendengarnya.

Belum pernah ada sejarah yang menulis ada seorang manusia bersedia untuk di bawa… bahkan itu memintanya!

"Kau… kau pasti sudah gila.. " Komentar Lucy.

Natsu tersenyum tipis, "Alasan aku mengabdi untuk meneliti kalian bukanlah karena ingin mengetahui kebenaran kalian… " Natsu membelai pelan rambut halus Lucy.

"tapi karena aku ingin bertemu kembali dengan ibuku."

Kembali Lucy di buat terkejut oleh manusia di depannya.

"Kau tahu… tujuh belas tahun yang lalu… saat aku berumur lima tahun… nelayan di daerah ini menemukanku terdampar di pantai ini. Mereka membawaku ke gedung penelitian dan para peneliti di sana merawatku… " Natsu menceritakan kisahnya.

"Kasus terdamparnya diriku di pantai ini adalah misteri besar. Biasanya laki-laki di tangkap di pantai ini, kini seorang bocah terdampar tanpa ada Putri Duyung yang datang mencoba menangkapnya.

Semua orang bertanya padaku, tapi aku mengelak dan bilang aku tak ingat apa-apa. tapi sejujurnya… " Natsu kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingat.. mengingatnya dengan jelas.. alasan diriku terdampar di pantai ini… karena ibuku yang memiliki ekor duyung membawaku ke pantai ini dan meletakkan aku di sini… "

Lucy kembali terbelalak mendengarnya. Jangan-jangan…

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakan suara dan wujudnya… suara lembutnya yang mengucapkan perpisahan dan wujudnya sebagai wanita cantik yang memiliki ekor alih-alih sepasang kaki sepertimu Lucy! Wanita itu adalah ibuku! Dan karena itu aku bersumpah, aku akan kembali ke tempat ibuku tinggal! Aku akan kembali bersamanya dan akan tahu alasan dia meninggalkanku! Untuk itulah aku belajar keras demi mendapatkan posisi pemimpin di pusat penelitian ini! Agar aku bisa menangkap Putri Duyung untuk memintanya membawaku ke tempatnya!" Jelas Natsu.

Lucy tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Ya… tidak ada yang perlu di ragukan… dari penjelasannya… pasti tidak salah! Natsu… dia sebenarnya adalah…

"Duyung… " Ucap Lucy lirih.

"Eh?" Natsu tersentak saat Lucy memegang erat kedua pipinya, menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kau bukan manusia, Natsu! Kau seorang duyung! Ceritamu mungkin di anggap gila bagi manusia, tapi semua menjelaskannya!" Seru Lucy antusias seraya tersenyum manis.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Kami hanya mengambil kembali yang di takdirkan untuk menjadi milik kami, para duyung… " Lucy menatap Natsu sungguh-sungguh.

"sejujurnya… bukan hanya duyung perempuan yang hidup di kerajaan laut… tapi juga duyung laki-laki. Tapi duyung laki-laki yang berusia muda sulit untuk hidup di laut. Karenanya…

Ibu mereka akan berenang menuju permukaan laut dan meletakkan putra mereka di daratan yang kiranya aman… agar mereka, para duyung laki-laki bisa hidup bersama manusia…

Lalu.. ketika kami, para duyung perempuan sudah cukup dewasa, kami akan berenang ke permukaan… _untuk mencari dan membawa kembali para duyung laki-laki pulang… kembali hidup menjadi seorang duyung._

Tujuan lain kami, para duyung perempuan bukan hanya membawa kembali para duyung laki-laki…

Tapi juga untuk mendapatkan pasangan hidup… "

Mata _onyx_ Natsu membesar ketika menyadari sesuatu..

Jadi alasan Putri Duyung menangkap laki-laki adalah untuk membawa duyung laki-laki yang membaur bersama manusia sekaligus mencari pasangan hidupnya!?

"Ka-karena itukah… sering terjadi 'Salah Tangkap' karena… "

"sulitnya membedakan antara Duyung yang berubah menjadi manusia dengan manusia asli… benar, Natsu.. " Lucy membenarkan terkaan Natsu.

"Tapi aku sudah punya firasat kau adalah seorang duyung… berkat ceritamu, teoriku benar." Tambah Lucy.

"Lalu! Bagaimana dengan-"

"Sst! Aku tak lagi menerima pertanyaan!" Lucy menghentikan pertanyaan Natsu dengan meletakkan jarinya di antara bibir Natsu.

"Tentu… aku bersedia membawamu ke tempat asalku… dengan syarat… " Lucy tersenyum.

"kau harus menjadi suamiku… "

Natsu hanya tertawa kecil, "Orang gila sekalipun juga akan bersedia menjadi suamimu, Lucy… dan aku pun cukup gila untuk menerima lamaranmu."

Lucy tersenyum lebar, "Oh ya?" Lucy menarik Natsu mendekat hingga kening mereka menyentuh satu sama lain.

"Kembalilah… takdirmu bukan sebagai manusia… tapi sebagai duyung… "

Natsu menganguk, tangannya langsung menarik Lucy agar bibir lembut milik Putri Duyung ini bisa di lumat bibirnya.

Dan detik berikutnya, Natsu telah di tarik Lucy memasuki laut dan berenang dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Dalam sekejap Lucy telah membawa Natsu berenang lebih dalam dan mulai menuju ke lautan yang kandungan oksigennya minim.

Di situlah Natsu melepas ciumannya, merasakan paru-parunya seolah berteriak meminta pasokan oksigen.

Sesak. Sakit di bagian dadanya. Natsu terbatuk-batuk membutuhkan oksigen. Tangannya memegang erat dadanya. Matanya bergerak menatap Lucy berusaha memberikan pesan untuk memberikannya pasokan oksigen.

Namun sebelum Lucy bisa menyadari tatapan minta tolong Natsu... Pemuda berambut _pink_ itu telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya….

Satu menit kemudian Lucy berhenti berenang, berhenti sejenak mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk berenang kembali ke tempatnya tinggal.

Juga membuatnya menyadari tubuh Natsu telah tak lagi memiliki jiwa yang bersemayam di tubuhnya.

Lucy…. tidak terkejut ataupun memberikan ekspresi kaget…. Justru tersenyum.. Dia mencium Natsu yang tak akan tahu ekspresi wajah dirinya..

"_Jangan khawatir Natsu… dengan kematianmu sebagai manusia… _" Lucy memotong perkataannya untuk kembali mencium bibir merah tua Natsu yang tak lagi hangat.

"_akan menjadi awal kehidupanmu sebagai duyung… "_

Lucy kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya… membawa tubuh Natsu menembus laut… menuju tempat sesungguhnya Natsu akan memulai kembali pusaran kehidupan sebagai duyung.

**~The End~**

Hai! Hai! XD Lama Nana nggak gentayangan (?) di FFn!

Seperti biasa… kayaknya sudah menjadi tradisi (!?) untuk Nana mengepost cerita baru untuk tanda mencabut status Hiatus-nya.. -o-

Ide gila yang muncul ketika harusnya Nana mau tidur…. Sayang kalo nggak di tulis, jadilah muncul cerita ini! :3

Nana lagi hobi banget bikin cerita Mystery! XD dan makin greget nulisnya Lucy agak rada" lain dari biasanya! XD

Sebenarnya Nana niatnya mau mengepost ini setelah lebaran, tapi kayaknya kelamaan.. soalnya udah selesai sejak puasa mulai.. jadi yah.. sekarang aja deh.. #plak

Oke dah! Puas ngetik fantasy, balik ke cerita lama! –b

Jelekkah? Gajekah? Terlalu tidak masuk akal? Atau terlalu pusing bacanya? Silakan tuangkan di kotak review~ x)

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membacanya! ^^ Mohon di berikankritik dan saran, karena dua genre ini amat baru bagi Nana! :)

Jaa!


End file.
